True love
by manon59390
Summary: Ma vision sur la suite de la 4A vis a vis du couple outlawqueen. du suspense, de l'action, de l'amour, Une histoire basée sur la confiance, la rédemption et sur les dure réalité de la vie


Chapitre 1 : Des événement inattendue

Sans était trop pour Regina ,voir Marianne dans les bras de celui qui était jusqu'à' présent sa seconde chance lui fessait perdre pied ,

il fallait qu'elle parte , elle le devait les larme commençait a couler et elle ne voulait pas se laisser par être faible devant toute la communauté de Storybrooke . Elle partie alors en laissant couler une larme , sur le chemins pour rentrer Regina repensa alors a que qu'aurait étais sa vie sans l'arrive imprévue de Marianne, l'enfant qu'ils essayait depuis quelque temps de concevoir n'existera pas , la magnifique maison sur la plage qu'ils avait prévue de construire ne verra pas le jours et enfin sa vielle et fin de vie avec son tendre et heureux amour ne verra jamais le jour .

En repensant a tous sa Regina rentras cher elle en sanglot et se mi a répéter :

« l'amour est une faiblesse, l'amour et une faiblesse, l'amour et une faiblesse .»

Sur ces mot Regina tomba dans un sommeille profond ,fatiguer d'avoir tant pleurer.

Le lendemain matin Regina fut réveiller par quelqu'un qui sauta dans son lit

«Roland que fait tu ici ? » s'interrogea Regina

«Bha je voulais te voir tu m'a tellement manquée depuis hier soir » répondit le garçon

«C'est gentils mon chérie toi aussi tu ma manqué mais comment et qui ta amener ici »

«C'est nous » répondit deux voix masculine

Regina aperçut alors Henry suivit de Robin

«Mais quesqu'e tu … pourquoi.. je...»

les bégaiement de la mairesse fut interrompis par un câlin passionner d'Henry

«Salut m'man comment te sent tu se matin?»

«Bien mon poussin» répondit Regina contente que celui ci soie venue

«Henry est si tu allait préparer le petit déjeuner a ta mère avec Roland sil te plaît » ajouta Robin

«c'est comme si c'était fait …. aller viens Roland on y va.»

Les deux petit quittèrent la chambre sans manquer d'embrasser Regina se qui laissa place a un silence complet entre les deux adultes .

Robin s'installa sur le bord du lit face a Regina et commença

«Regina je voulait te» il fut alors coupais par Regina qui poursuivis

«Robin te fatigue pas je comprends toute a fait tu a choisie ta femme et je suis contente que vous vous soyez retrouver maintenant pars je t'en pris te voir ici me rappelle trop de souvenir et penser que tu n'est plus a moi me rend ..»

Regina fut stoppe par un baisser tendre passionner qui sentais l'amour a plein nez

«Je ne comprends pas?» répondit Regina déboussolée par se baiser fougueux

«Regina je t'aime c'est toi mon amour Marianne l'était elle aussi mais cela fait maintenant 30 ans quelle est partie , elle fait partie de mon passe et toi tu fait partie de mon présent ainsi que de mon future je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans toi je t'aime plus que tu ne le pense»

«Oh mon chérie »

Regina embrassa alors passionnément Robin ; les larmes coulait a flot mais se n'était pas les même qu'hier c'était des larmes de joie .

«Mais est Marianne comment a telle réagis ?»

«Marianne a très mal réagis mais j'ai préfère lui dire la vérités elle ne comprends pas tout a fait ma réaction elle dit que j'ai perdu la tête elle m'en veut énormément mais c'était toi ou elle et le chois a vite était fait par conséquent nous avons décider de ne plus s'adresser la parole sauf en se qui concerne Roland.»

«Et justement concernant Roland» continua Regina

«Elle pourra le voir que quand lui en aura décider , pour l'instant il ne veux pas la voir il ne la connais pas vraiment et pour lui elle est une étrangere celons lui c'est toi sa mère et il ne veux pas te quitter pour l'instant»

Après se l'on discours d'explication les deux âme sœur descend-ire déjeuner et partir en foret faire une balade tous ensemble comme une vrai famille .

**2 mois plus tard **

Toute la famille vivait au jour le jours ils étaient heureux et c'est tous se qu'il leur importer .

La maison de la mairesse avaient était vendue et la maison sur la plage qu'ils avaient tant rêver était presque achever leurs nouvelle vie aller pouvoir commencés

la maison de Regina était tellement grande que lors du déménagement tout le monde mis la main a la pâte.

Henry et Roland s'occuper de leurs chambre Regina de la salle de bain et de la buanderie Snow de la cuisine Emma de la véranda et du Garage tandis que tous les garçons finissait les dernier petit travaux dans la nouvelle maison

une journée c'était écouler et tous c'était donnait rendez vous cher le Granny's afin de clôturer cette journée . Lors du dinner Robin et Regina avaient remercier tout le monde de leurs aide précieuse

puis la soirée se déroula tranquillement .

Regina n'avait pas arrêter de se plaindre de son ventre tout la journée et avait vomis 2 fois se qui inquiéta Henry qui fit pars de cette information a Robin .

Le soir même Robin surpris sa bien aimé en train de vomir

«Chérie sa ne va pas ? »

«Si si juste quelque chose qui n'est pas bien passe je suppose » répondit Regina

«J'aimerais bien que tu aie consulter Whale pour être sur que tous va bien ….. nous irons demain d'accord ? »

«D'accort chérie si sa peut te rassurer mais je suis sur que c'est un petit virus de rien du tout»

«Merci chérie bisous a demain »

Sur c'est parole tendre ils s'embrassèrent avec passion et s'endormirent collait lien a l'autre .

Âpres une bonne nuits de sommeille tout le monde c'était réveiller dans la joie et la bonne humeur mise a part Regina qui se s'entait un peux barbouillait. Arrivé 10 heure tout le monde s'asseya dans la salle a manger qui donnait vue sur la plage afin de déguster un gâteaux que Regina avait préparer tant bien que mal pour le petit déjeuner .

« il est trop bon ton gâteaux Maman» dit Roland sa bouche pleine de chocolat

«Merci mon poussin » répondit Regina qui resta encore surpris de la manière dont le jeune garçon l'avais appeler

«Maman après je peux aller rejoindre Maman et Hook a la fête foraine avec Roland »

«Oui pas de soucis Henry nous n'avons rien de prévue aujourd'hui»

«Si chérie nous avons un médecin a aller voir tu a oublié ?» répondit Robin

«Oh sil te plait je n'est pas variment envie d'y aller on pourrait plutôt rester en amoureux dans la chambre non ? » dit Regina en espérant que cette proposition lui donnerait envie

« A vrais dire ….cette idée me dit plutôt bien mais se que tu a m'inquiète et tu me l'avais promis je te rappelle

«Bon eu nous on y va a se soir maman , papa bisous » dit Henry

«Bisous mes chéries et Henry fait attention a t'ont petit frère d'accort ?»

« D'accort bisous »

Les 2 petits partirent alors rejoindre Emma et Hook pendant que Regina et Robin partirent voir Whale.

**Dans la voiture **

«Roland n'est toujours pas décider a aller voir sa mère ?»

«C'est toi sa mère non?» répondit robin

«Ne joue pas a sa avec moi robin je parle de Marianne , sa me fait mal au cœur pour elle quand Roland m'appelle maman » répondit la mairesse de la ville

«Ne t'en fait pas pour elle et non il n'est toujours pas décider il m'a avouer qu'il préférer rester ici avec sont nouveaux grand frère »

«Oh Henry et lui s'entendre vraiment bien et j'en suis très heureuse »

«Oui c'est vraie c'est mignon de les voir jouer ensemble Henry et très protecteur avec lui je trouve sa vraiment géniale»

La discussion s'arrêta lorsque la voiture se garra devant l'hôpital .Une fois dans le cabinet Regina s'allongea et Whale l'examina en lui posant un tas de question

«depuis quand a tu ses symptôme Regina ? »

« Depuis environs 2 semaine s maintenant » Répondit t'elle

«Et depuis quand n'est tue plus régler ? »demanda Whale

« Je ne sais plus a vraie dire avec la vente de la maison le déménagement les enfants a accompagner a l'école etc je ni ai pas vraiment fait attention … Whale enfin qui a t'il tu m'inquiète la !»

«On va faire une échographie pour valide ou non mon hypothèse mais ne vous inquiéter pas si c'est se que je pense il n'y a pas le moindre besoin de s'affoler »

L'échographie se passa dans le silence le plus total Regina et Robin stresser de plus en plus car Whale ne disait pas un mot on pouvait alors voir le visage de Regina qui se remplissait d'inquiétude Robin lui pris alors la main et lui souffla a l'oreille «Ne t'inquiète pas je suis la »

«Regina c'est bien se que je penser»

«Whale quesqu'il se passe » dit Regina plus inquiète que jamais

«Je vous félicite Vous aller être de nouveaux parents …. Regina tu est enceinte de 2 mois »

Robin et Regina se regardèrent et parties sans dire un mots , se n'est qu'a la sortie de l'hôpital que Regina craqua et sauta dans les bras de Robin

«On va être de nouveaux parents je vais être maman» dit Regina en sanglot

«Sa y est chérie nous allons enfin avoir un bébé celui que nous avion tant désire»

«Je suis tellement heureuse il faut aller chercher nos petit monstre afin de leurs annoncer la nouvelle »

«Oh non chérie j'ai mieux invitons tout le monde au Granny's se soir nous l'annoncerons la ba « Répondit Robin très enthousiasme

**Le soirs même dans les Résidence des Mills **

Henry et Roland c'était fait tout beau sous l'ordre de leur parents mais il ne savait pas pourquoi .

Henry avait par contre remarquer une complicité plus forte que t'habitue entre le voleur et la reine et cela lui plaisait énormément sa mère était enfin heureuse et plus rien ni personne ne pouvait lui retirer son « happy ending » enfin c'est se qu'il croyait …...


End file.
